


The Progression

by eggsystolemyhart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsystolemyhart/pseuds/eggsystolemyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked Harry Hart how he pictured life at 55 to turn out, he would have probably said that he wasn't even sure if he could live past 50, much less picture a life at 55, but if he had somehow managed, against all odds to last till then, a tumbler of 62 Dalmore in hand by the fireplace would make him very contented, very contented indeed.<br/>Until a change had occurred in the form of one Eggsy Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Progression

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Eggsy and Harry had to go through a whole truck ton of shit before they got their happy ending. After all, challenges would either make or break a relationship. This is how I felt things would have gone.  
> I'm still rather new to this writing thing and I honestly cannot promise that my work is any good but I can promise that I've tried my best so I really hope that you'll enjoy it :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Especially constructive comments on how I can improve! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

If you had asked Harry Hart how he pictured life at 55 to turn out, he would have probably said that he wasn't even sure if he could _live_ past 50, much less picture a life at 55, but if he had somehow managed, against all odds to last till then, a tumbler of 62 Dalmore in hand by the fireplace would make him very contented, very contented indeed.

The point here is, Harry had always pictured life alone, he had never expected to be able to find someone with whom he could spend life with, and had most certainly not expected to be able to enjoy _any_ level of domesticity in his line of work. 

But here he is, on a Sunday morning, wearing nothing but his pyjamas pants and a worn T-shirt, leaning by the entryway of the kitchen, observing the love of his life prepare breakfast- one Eggsy Unwin, who was clad only in a strikingly familiar burgundy robe, busy frying up scrambled eggs, swaying his hips to the tune of Bruno Mars' Uptown Funk.

"Y'know it's ungentlemanly to creep up and spy on pretty young things." 

"Spying _is_ my job you know." replied Harry as he stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around his boy's waist, resting his chin on Eggsy's shoulder, breathing in the scent of apple shampoo, baby powder, grease and scrambled eggs. 

"So you _do_ admit that I'm a pretty young thing?" Eggsy asked cheekily as he turned off the stove and proceeded to plate breakfast. 

"I would have thought that I showed you sufficiently last night exactly how _pretty_ I think you are" Harry purred in Eggsy's ear, voice low and deep as he slid his hands from Eggsy's waist down to his arse, squeezing teasingly.

"I think I may need another reminder." Eggsy panted as he reached behind him to palm Harry's already half-hard crotch.

"Forget breakfast then, I have something even better in mind."

- 

The thing is, this relationship with Eggsy hadn't always been smooth-sailing from the start. Hell, it isn't even smooth-sailing now. 

To begin with, Harry and Eggsy were so vastly different in terms of upbringing and social-class. Harry grew up with parents who were cold and distant. He knew they loved him in their own reserved, repressed way but he grew up thinking that it was improper for someone of their social status to wear their hearts on their sleeves or engage in casual physical contact. To be a Hart, one needed to talk proper- enunciating every consonant clearly; one needed to walk with pristine posture- never swaggering or slouching. That was probably one of the reasons why Harry started collecting butterflies. He tried for so hard and for so long to become perfect, like his parents were, but the butterflies; they were perfect as they were- their perfection was effortless. Harry had admired that in them, and decided that collecting them would be the best way to preserve their perfection and beauty. After his parents had passed away, he still found it difficult to shed the skin he had painstakingly crafted over the years, slowly but surely however, he started to feel the need to find himself within that glacial mountain.

Eggsy, on the other hand, had grown up with parents who loved their son and _showed_   him exactly how much they loved him. Michelle and Lee were fiercely protective of their boy. Sure, they weren't affluent and some days they had to scrimp a little just to buy formula milk for Eggsy, but they brought him out to parks, to carnivals, to see the sights every once in a while. They showered him with love and affection and usually ended the day with Lee reading a bedtime story to little Eggsy about the adventures of the Knights of the Round Table, with Michelle looking lovingly at her boys while she kisses Eggsy goodnight and tucks him in.

Then Dean happened. At the mere age of 10, four years after Lee had died, Michelle finally decided that she couldn't do this by herself anymore. She knew she wasn't strong enough for Eggsy- Eggsy needed a role model in his life and Dean had seemed like the perfect guy for that. He wasn't always mean. At first, he had been _nice._ He bought Eggsy toys, his mam flowers and chocolates and seemed like the family's dream come true. But then Michelle and Dean got married, and that was when Dean decided that he didn't need to pretend any longer, he _owned_ Michelle. It had started off with a few shoves and unpleasant remarks and then it culminated into punches and slaps when he got heavy-handed with the liquor. Michelle had truly wanted to run away from all this; but the handcuffs to Dean happened in the form of a little Daisy. 

Eggsy decided then that he hated the _monstrosity_ that was growing in his mam's belly. _It_ was the reason why they couldn't leave Dean anymore. With Michelle pregnant, Dean just got more and more restless and as a result, he drank more and more. As the empty beer bottles increased, so did the appearance of bruises on Eggsy. Dean would stagger into the flat, drunk and little Eggsy would be hiding under his covers, cowering and praying to whatever deity above that Dean would just ignore him and go to sleep. The prayers never did work. Eggsy was almost always the first person Dean sought out. As Dean lashed out at him, Eggsy always had one thought on his mind, _at least it isn't mam_. Every single day in that flat was akin to walking the tightrope. Eggsy was terrified; he was terrified to make too much noise at home for fear that it would attract the attention of his stepdad, he was terrified to eat too much at meals (not that he was given the opportunity to do so), he was terrified to even _breathe_ too loudly. Anything and everything that he could do to avoid attracting Dean's attention. The shadow of the little boy that Eggsy had once been when Lee had still been around had almost all but vanished, leaving behind a boy who was scared to trust, who flinched at physical contact and who couldn't sleep without thinking that he was going to get attacked in his sleep. All these had happened in a place Eggsy was supposed to call home, and after Dean, Eggsy didn't even know what home _meant_ anymore. 

-

With Harry however, Eggsy learnt to trust, he learnt to respect and he learnt to _love._  Harry had been so patient, so willing to teach and so willing to believe that Eggsy had the potential to do something great with his life. Harry had looked at Eggsy like he meant something, like he wasn't just scum of the earth that needed ridding. Harry had let Eggsy into his home and in turn had unknowingly been let into Eggsy's heart. 

After V-Day, Eggsy sat alone in one of the spare rooms in the Kingsman Headquarters, and cried. The feeling of loss, guilt, regret, anger, lament bubbled up in his heart, threatening to explode out from within. Harry's death just served as a stark reminder to him that good things don't last long- just like how his da left him, Harry did too.

-

But Harry didn't leave, not really. 

As Eggsy entered the hospital room and took in the sight before him, his knees gave way and he crumpled to the floor. Roxy rushed to support him and ran her hand comfortingly down his back as she tried to even his breathing. 

"He's alive... He's alive... He's alive..."

-

Eggsy never left Harry's side. At one point, Merlin had threatened to inject a sleep serum into Eggsy if he didn't get some rest, but Eggsy's tear-filled puppy dog eyes and Roxy's shuddering death glare had Merlin shaking his head and muttering about blond haired puppies and ice queens before he finally left a comatose Harry and a weeping Eggsy in peace. Eggsy couldn't leave Harry, not now, not when he felt like he had been given a second chance at this. 

When Harry finally awoke with his hand sandwiched between Eggsy's, all Eggsy said was, "You're late" before he proceeded to press his lips against Harry's. 

This wasn't exactly what Harry had been expecting when he woke up, but he certainly wasn't complaining. 

-

As one might expect, Eggsy never left Harry's side even after he had been discharged. He took it upon himself to nurse Harry back to full health and judging by the way Harry's eyes lit up like it was Christmas when Eggsy had told him, "Don't be daft, Harry, of course I'm gonna stay at your place, how else am I gonna look 'fter ya?" Merlin thought that Harry was in good hands, very good hands indeed. So with a stern look at Harry and a warning of "Strictly no strenuous activities- I need a fully recovered Arthur with no tears in his stitches or _hand-shaped bruises_ by the end of this month, or may God help me, I'll quit and leave you two to deal with 500 highly angst-filled handlers and 10 trigger-happy knights content with blowing up every single building they find themselves in." 

"Now, Merlin, surely you should know that it doesn't always have to be _strenuous_ , I'm sure we can find some other way around it, maybe make use of our dear Galahad's immense _flexibility_." Harry replied with a shit eating grin and a hand curled suggestively around Eggsy's hip. 

"Lord, give me patience." Merlin muttered as he looked up to the ceiling for the umpteenth time. 

-

True to his word, Harry had barely made it past the entryway of his house before he slammed the door shut and pushed Eggsy against it, hand reaching up to cup his precious boy's face, thumb rubbing his cheekbone gently, while the other hand snaked up around his waist, pulling Eggsy impossibly closer to himself. 

"I've missed you." Harry whispered against Eggsy's lips.

"I did too" and then Eggsy crashed his lips against Harry's, his arms looping around Harry's shoulders, pressing every inch of himself against Harry. The need to kiss him, to feel his lips hot and needing against his, the need for Harry's body heat to seep into his very skin, to be assured and to know that Harry is very much alive, that he wouldn't vanish the moment Eggsy opened his eyes. Somehow Harry mirrored that sentiment as the kisses turned biting and frenzied, the need to explore and savour every inch of Eggsy's mouth, before he realises that all these were just in his imagination, his fantasy... But Eggsy never disappears, the lips against his soft but unrelenting. He almost cries in that moment at how lucky he is to have been given a second chance, a _second chance at making things right_. 

-

After they were both lying in Harry's bed, sated and sweaty from their previous activity, Eggsy's limbs sore and jelly from all the bending and twisting he had to do, Harry wrapped his arms contentedly around Eggsy and kissed his forehead and whispered tenderly to him, "sleep, my love". 

-

All Harry could hear were screams. All Harry could see was red; red, dripping blood, puddled everywhere. All Harry could feel were bodies, piling around him. He needed to get out of here, he couldn't hear himself think...

"BANG!"

All Harry could remember was collapsing, hard, on the asphalt road, an image of a blond-haired boy with blue eyes and a cocky grin floated in his mind, a sentiment of regret, yearning and love left unsaid... 

" 'Arry! 'Arry! 'ARRY! C'MON WAKE UP!"

Harry felt someone tugging and shaking him and before he could finally process what was happening, his decades-long-spy-training effected reflex took control as he grabbed the arms touching him and pinned the _attacker_ to the bed. 

" 'ARRY! IT'S ME. EGGSY." 

Harry paled considerably when he finally resurfaced back to reality. Quickly letting Eggsy go, Harry sprung out of bed and stood with his back facing the bed. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing and his stomach was quaking with the fear at what he had been about to do, what he _could have_ done to Eggsy... He had been so caught up in the nightmare that he had forced himself to relive his worst fear- the fear of having no control of his own actions, the fear of _hurting_ Eggsy, his darling, darling boy...

" 'Arry..." Eggsy started as he tried to reach out toward Harry, but when Eggsy had moved one step, Harry retreated with five.

"Don't, don't come near me. I'm not safe Eggsy..."

" 'Arry... Please, let me help. Don't fight this by yourself, 'Arry." Eggsy sobbed as he extended his arms toward Harry, wanting nothing more than to engulf Harry in a bone-crushing hug and soothe his love. 

Harry was so tempted, so tempted to give in, so tempted to be lulled into Eggsy's warm embrace, to allow himself to be comforted by his boy. But he knew he couldn't. He was afraid. What if he fell asleep and a repeat of what happened occurred? What if this time he actually followed through with the deed and hurt Eggsy? The feeling of nausea rolled in the pit of his stomach and bile rose up his throat.

He couldn't do this, he can't... Harry thought to himself as he bolted from the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated ^^


End file.
